La Vita è Un Sogno
by namminra
Summary: [ Life is a Dream - a SEVENTEEN FF ] Dunia ini tidak adil, dunia ini kejam, dunia ini hanya mempermainkan mereka. Itulah kalimat yang menjadi genggaman ketiga belas anggota salah satu kelompok kriminal Korea Selatan, SEVENTEEN.


[ LIFE IS A DREAM ]

Storyline : namminra [ kommde ]

Cast : SEVENTEEN (di chapter ini cuma ada 4 member)

Disclaimer : SEVENTEEN is not mine -u-

Genre : Crime, Friendship

Note : FF ini sebenarnya memiliki beberapa warning. Tapi karena masih prolog, jadi belum kuberi ^^

. .

Jalanan kota Seoul malam itu terlihat sunyi, mungkin karena fakta bahwa saat itu pukul setengah dua malam dan kebanyakan orang lebih memilih terlelap untuk bersiap berkerja atau bersekolah esoknya. Bagi yang memilih untuk tetap terjaga, mereka mungkin lebih memilih untuk bersenang-senang menikmati musik keras dan beberapa teguk alkohol di klub malam. Mungkin juga ada beberapa remaja yang memilih untuk mencari makan di pinggir jalanan kota, mencari makanan yang hanya ada saat malam hari saja. Jadi, bisa diartikan malam hari itu suasana malam cukup tenang.

Sebelum suara teriakan, klakson mobil, dan sirine polisi memecahkan semua kesunyian itu.

Di salah satu jalanan yang kebetulan sepi di jantung kota Seoul, bisa terlihat sebuah mobil box dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang 'gila' tengah dikejar oleh mobil polisi yang tidak kalah gila kecepatannya.

Vernon yang tengah mengemudikan mobil box itu terlihat tegang dan Seungkwan disebelahnya terus berteriak dan mengoceh, membuat sang pengemudi ingin menabrakkan mobil box itu ke rumah terdekat dan agar temannya itu diam. Tangan Vernon menggenggam erat setir mobil dan kakinya terus menginjak gas tanpa ada tanda-tanda untuk menginjak rem. Seungkwan mulai berteriak lagi,

"YA TUHAN, VERNON! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU LEBIH CEPAT? AKU TIDAK INGIN MASA MUDAKU DI PENJARA!". "SHUT UP, BOO! JIKA KAU TERUS BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU, KAU TIDAK AKAN BERAKHIR DI PENJARA, TAPI AKAN BERAKHIR MATI MUDA KARENA KECELAKAAN DI MOBIL BOX INI!" Pemuda bernama Vernon itu balas berteriak ke Seungkwan. Mendengar teriakan Vernon, Seungkwan tetap terus mengoceh dan mengawasi pantulan mobil polisi yang semakin mendekat lewat kaca spion.

Mereka bereempat, Vernon, Seungkwan, Dino dan Minghao baru saja mencuri beberapa senapan yang akan dikirimkan ke Busan oleh seorang penjual senjata api legal. Sialnya, sang pengirim senapan dengan cepat menelepon polisi dan melaporkan kejadian. Dan disinilah mereka, berakhir bermain kejar-kejaran bersama polisi-polisi kota yang tentu sudah kenal betul kumpulan mereka.

Vernon masih menginjak gas tanpa ada tanda-tanda untuk menginjak rem. Ketika sebuah perempatan terlihat, Seungkwan berteriak agar Vernon berbelok ke kiri. Tapi naas, karna tegang lelaki berwajah barat tersebut malah membanting setir ke kanan. Seungkwan kembali menjerit panik, menyumpahi Vernon dan berkata Ia harus berputar balik. Terlalu tegang untuk menyumpahi Seungkwan kembali, Vernon memutar setir dengan brutal dan memutar balik arah mobil box itu.

Setelah mobil tersebut berputar balik, bisa terlihat jelas mobil polisi yang berjarak tidak sampai seratus meter dari didepan mobil box mereka. Seungkwan makin panik, dan Vernon terus menginjak gas tanpa ada niatan berhenti. "APA KAU GILA?! KITA BISA MENABRAK MOBIL POLISI ITU-" Seungkwan memekik keras-keras. Vernon tidak menjawab dan terus melajukan mobil dengan ugal-ugalan, tidak mempedulikan suara klakson dari mobil polisi yang terus dibunyikan.

Ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, dan tidak ada tanda mobil box akan menyerah, akhirnya mobil polisi itu memilih membanting setir dan menghindari mobil boks tersebut. Namun tentu saja mobil polisi itu tidak begitu saja menyerah, mobil tersebut langsung mengejar mobil box di depannya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Vernon melirik sekilas kaca spion, lalu mendesah pelan. "Boo, suruh The8 melambatkan mobil polisi sialan itu. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya." Vernon berucap dengan nada dingin. Seungkwan mengerang lalu berteriak, "THE8, LAMBATKAN MOBIL POLISI DI BELAKANG. AKU TIDAK PEDULI APA CARAMU, ASAL JANGAN BIARKAN MOBIL POLISI ITU TERUS MELAJU!". Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar kata "Roger!" dari box mobil. Sesaat kemudian, pintu boks mobil itu pelahan terbuka, memerlihatkan Minghao yang telah bersiap dengan senapan hasil curian bermodel AK-47 bersama Dino yang tengah menatap horror Minghao.

"Hyung, apa kau yakin bisa memakai itu?" Tanya Dino yang hanya mendapat jawaban santai Minghao, "Well, sebenarnya senapan bukan keahlianku. Tapi aku akan mencoba.". Mendengar jawaban santai Minghao, Dino makin menatap horror hyungnya tersebut.

Melihat mobil polisi yang semakin mendekat, Minghao dengan sigap mulai membidik ke arah salah satu ban mobil polisi itu. Setelah merasa bidikannya pas, Minghao pun menembak ban tujuannya satu kali. Ia sedikit menggeram melihat tembakannya yang meleset, dan memutuskan tembakan yang bergantung pada bidikan tidak akan berhasil di situasi dimana dirinya tengah berada dalam mobil box dengan cara menyetir ugal-ugalan. Minghao pun mulai membidik asal salah satu ban mobil polisi, lalu menekan pelatuk senapan yang dipegangnya, menghasilkan tembakan terus-menerus ke arah bidikannya yang asal tersebut. 3 dari 10 peluru yang ditembakkan mengenai ban bidikannya, membuat mobil polisi itu oleng dan Minghao berseru dengan nada puas. Mobil polisi itupun mulai tidak terkendali. Sebelum para polisi sempat menembak ke arah mobil box, mobil polisi tersebut berbelok tiba-tiba dan menabrak salah satu toko roti yang telah tutup.

Seungkwan dan Vernon tertawa penuh kemenangan, dan mobil box pun terus melaju melalui malam kota Seoul entah dengan tujuan kemana. Para polisi itu menggerutu penuh kejengkelan. Dengan nada kesal mereka berkata lewat walkie-talkie mereka, bahwa sekali lagi kelompok kriminal ilegal SEVENTEEN, gagal tertangkap.

\- tbc

.

.

Halo! Ini ff pertamaku di ffn ^^

Diriku masih terbilang newbie untuk dunia menulis, jadi kalau ada typo atau kesalahan EYD segera ingatkan '^')/

Mohon bantuannya semua dan feel free to message me x')

Don't forget to review! :)


End file.
